1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a device which restrains the twisting of coiled telephone cords, and more particularly is concerned with a plate-like attachment which is connected to the coiled telephone cord to inhibit twisting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem exists with the normal coiled telephone cord which connects the handset to the telephone base, in that the coiled cored tends to twist during use so that eventually it kinks, preventing full use of the cord. A common way to unkink the telephone cord is to hold the cord at an intermediate point with the handset dangling and allowing the handset to rotate freely, thereby untwisting the cord. However such procedure may be annoying and time consuming. What is needed is a device, attachable to the coiled telephone cord, which will resist unwanted twisting of that cord so as to generally preclude kinking thereof. Such device should be simple and economical to produce and could have the added feature of providing space for emergency information and advertising thereon.